Draco and Bruiser
by Jet556
Summary: In Forget-Me-Not Valley there are two bogeymen spoken of by parents to get their children to behave, a local legend. While they aren't as much men as creatures of the mythological and legendary area, they are feared. When Pete encounters one when out camping, he tries to lure it out to study.
1. The Arrival

**Welcome everyone. After much debating with myself whether or not I should write this Harvest Moon fan fic about a dragon doing battle with a yeti I finally decided I would do this. You can expect some slightly more sinister portrayals of Rock and the Gourmet, the Gourmet more than Rock. Also, I know there is no forest in Forget-Me-Not Valley in game, to the best of my knowledge, but there is one mentioned since Mukumuku is called the Guardian of the Forest. So enjoy the first chapter.**

**The Arrival**

Camping was not something people usually did in Forget-Me-Not valley. There was a talk of a bogeyman or rather bogeymen. One was winged beast, the other a shaggy monster. Draco and Bruiser people would call them, Draco for the former and Bruiser for the latter.

"Don't go into the woods or Draco or Bruiser would get you." Parents would say to their children.

Pete had heard this many times from his father growing up and yet didn't believe it. So one day, he went camping.

He did not encounter either of these two creatures until night had come. Keeping an eye on his fire, Pete had never seen the large winged beast creep up to him.

Feeling a sudden digging in his rib, Pete turned to his right to find himself looking at an eight-foot tall winged beast, a wyvern to be precise, which was without a doubt Draco. Draco had astronomical red eyes that flared as they were lit by some inner fire.

Grunting a bit, Draco turned his serpentine neck and grabbed Pete's rucksack with his mouth. He then handed it to Pete quite gently and grunted again.

"Hi…" said Pete quietly." Draco started to prod the rucksack with his snout. "You want something?" Again Draco grunted. Pete took a turnip out of his rucksack. "This what you want?" Draco just growled aggressively. "Uh, maybe something else!" Pete put the turnip away and pulled out a potato. "How about this?" Draco grunted and took the potato from Pete. Swallowing it whole, Draco grunted again and flew off.

Pete watched as Draco flew off. He couldn't believe it, all that for a potato.

Draco didn't seem too bad. More misunderstood because people didn't know him that well! So if Draco was misunderstood maybe Bruiser was just a demonized version of Mukumuku. It seemed likely given how Draco was but on the other hand Draco's reaction to the turnip didn't seem that friendly.

Who was Draco? What was he? How did he come to Forget-Me-Not Valley? Why did he continue to live here when he could just fly away?

These were all exceelent questions!


	2. Lurking in the Graveyard

**Welcome back everyone. I know there is no graveyard in the game but this is for dramatic effect. Enjoy and review.**

**Lurking in the Graveyard**

Once a week Lumina would visit the graveyard where her parents were buried. Here in Forget-Me-Not Valley there were graves because few people stayed in the valley. That wasn't entirely true. Many people stayed in Forget-Me-Not Valley in this generation but in earlier generations not so much.

There were only about ten graves. There was a mausoleum where the town's founder rested, quite a few dead trees, some menacing looking rocks. The place looked like it came out of a gothic horror novel!

Coming to the graves of her parents, Lumina knelt down and spoke to them. Who knows how she had knelt there… A second, a minute, an hour… It had been long enough.

It had been a poor choice on her part to come much later in the day. By the time sound of movement had come to her ears, the moon was above in the sky. Expecting to see someone she knew, mostly Pete, she was shocked to see something else.

Standing before her with glowing white eyes was a shaggy bear-ape thing. Covered in brown fur, the large fearsome looking creature standing at about ten feet in height made a half-growling half-whistling.

Needless to say, Lumina was terrified. She knew this monster! It was Bruiser! One of the two bogeymen that the people of Forget-Me-Not Valley spoke of!

Bruiser started to take two steps towards Lumina who just took two steps back. This continued a little bit until finally Lumina tripped backwards on a rock.

Before Lumina could even get up, Bruiser was three feet from her. Lifting up his great arms to beat her to death, the monster stopped when a whooing sound to the ears of both girl and monster.

Bruiser looked up to the sky and coming down at him, as if from the moon itself, was a winged beast! Lumina saw it too and knew without a doubt that the winged beast was Draco!

At the sight of Draco, Bruiser made his retreat into the nearby forest. Coming down to earth, Draco looked at Lumina sideways of all ways! Still a bit frightened, Lumina stood up and when Draco did not come near to do any harm. He still looked at her sideways.

By the time Lumina was two feet away from him with a hand outstretched to pat his neck, Draco flew away.

Staring at where Draco had stood, Lumina clasped her hands together and smiled.

"Thank you, Draco… May the Harvest Goddess bless you."


End file.
